The present invention relates generally to improved sink disposal unit maintenance, and more specifically to an apparatus for insertion into a sink opening and disposal unit mouth to aid in the removal of undesired foreign matter therefrom. All disclosure of U.S. application Ser. No. 07/324,176 is incorporated herein by virtue of above reference thereto.
Sink disposal units have been commonly used in kitchen sinks in homes, restaurants, and the like for elimination of small amounts of waste, generally food or garbage items. The disposal unit is typically mounted beneath the sink basin (or drain opening), and includes a hopper which receives all matter passed thereto through the sink opening. A sink flange is often disposed about the sink opening. Liquids and solid matter (preferably ground by the disposal unit) freely flow from the hopper into outlet plumbing leading away from the sink by virtue of small drainage apertures in the disposal unit hopper. Larger solid particles, however, are prevented from passing into the outlet plumbing by virtue of the relatively small dimensions of the drainage apertures. It is generally undesirable for such larger particulate matter to enter the plumbing system, as well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art.
Grinding blades are situated within the hopper for reducing the larger waste matter therein to a finer size, preferably small enough to fit through the drainage apertures without clogging the disposal unit or the plumbing. The blades are generally electrically rotated within the unit as water is flushed through the sink to carry disintegrated or ground waste particles through the drainage apertures. A flexible splash guard is usually disposed just below the sink opening at the mouth of the hopper to prevent splashing while the disposal unit operates, and to prevent the inadvertent introduction of objects into the hopper. Further exemplary discussion of the construction and operation of conventional disposal units and splash guards may be found in Hardy U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,371, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Even though sink disposal units are generally provided with a flexible splash guard, it is still not uncommon for an object requiring immediate removal (rather than flushing) to inadvertently enter the disposal unit. A foreign object (such as a drink can tab, cutlery, jewelry, etc.) made of metal or plastic could damage the disposal unit if the unit were to be run while the foreign matter is within the hopper. To prevent damage to the disposal unit or to the object, or to prevent damage to or clogging of the plumbing, the foreign object must be removed.
It is undesirable and highly dangerous to have to feel around by hand beneath the splash guard inside of the wet, dirty disposal unit hopper to retrieve the foreign matter. It is also difficult to get a clear view of the hopper due to the splash guard blocking direct visual access to the hopper. Resiliency of the splash guard also impedes removal of the foreign object, whether by hand or with use of a retrieval instrument or tool of some type. Furthermore, if the foreign matter were in the hopper while the unit were running, the foreign matter may be ground into numerous pieces or may become tightly lodged in the unit, thereby making removal even more difficult. Many of the difficulties would be encountered where a resilient splash guard is present, regardless of whether a disposal unit is also present.